The Brimstone Bone
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Bones and Booth are about to face a murderer unlike any other they have faced before. Through the secrets of a young man they will find doubt in what is real. They will seperate fact from fiction and myth from reality as they complete this case, so unlike the ones they have done in their past, present, and even in their possible future. It will put them through hell and back.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in anyway shape or form. Well...I sorta do...but its not the Bones you're thinking of. I have 'bones' in my body...not 'Bone' the anthropologist...bones the...(and she continued to ramble until everyone died from boredom...there was a huge investigation and Booth and Bones eventually caught her. Her last words before she was locked away were, "I just meant that I didn't own the show Bones!")

Warnings: descriptive sexual acts between two heterosexuals, interruption of public sex *turn away now if you don't wanna see these things (I'm referring to you, Alyssa...and Arianna...you to...both of you...bye bye)*, and mention of violence and blood.

* * *

The Brimstone Bone

Prologue

Heather and her boyfriend John strolled through the park quietly. It was midnight and the moon was gone. Not even a sliver of it could be seen in the black sky speckled with so many stars. She lean her head on his shoulder and allowed her short blond hair mingle with his long messy brown locks. Her dark blue eyes stared into black as they entered a small wooded area. Trees and bushes were everywhere.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed deeply and smiled at him warmly. John didn't stop there though. His lips went lower and he kissed her eye lids, her nose, then her cheeks and finally her lips. She smiled against his lips and started to kiss back almost instantly. As the kiss started to become heated John became more passionate in his movements. He slammed her back into a nearby tree and started to kiss and bite his way down her neck. Heather's breath hitched and she started to moan, absolutely loving the attention he was giving her body. Her legs gave out from under her and they both slid down to the ground.

John's rough hands roamed over Heather's body teasingly as he pressed her down against the grassy earth. She moaned wantonly and a smirk formed on his lips. He loved making her feel this way. Making her feel like there was no better feeling than his hands touching her. One by one, the buttons of her blouse were undone as John slowly opened her shirt to reveal her full breast. He slowly pulled them free from the brassiere that were imprisoning them and held them in his hands. With a breast in each hand he allowed his thumbs to brush against her nipples causing her blood to flow and the nubs to harden. John could feel Heather's heart pumping harder and harder in her chest because of his ministration.

"John...John...John...J-John..." her voice saying his name only encouraged him to continue but he grew confused as she continued. "John...stop...for a moment...please!"

He whispered huskily in her ear, "Why should I? We've done this in public before..." His lips brushed her own. "What's so different about now?"

"John...I...I think someones watching from the bushes," he blinked looking rather confused for a moment and his eyes slowly followed the gaze of her own to the right of them. He swallowed hard as he saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at them. Their color appeared to be muted slightly because of the darkness of the night. It was a boy. John stood up quickly and rushed over to where the person was hiding. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy out of the bush roughly. The boy looked to be about 17 but light stubble could he seen on his face. His body was lean yet muscular and his hair was short with a dark reddish coloring.

John pulled him up to eye level to get a good look at him. The boy didn't flinch. He didn't even react at all. John started to shake him, "Did you really think that this was a good idea punk...huh kid...did you? Watching a couple like us seem exciting to you...did it give a rush? Wanna know what else will give you a rush? My boot kicking you're sorry little ass!"

Still the boy did not react. John stopped his shaking and look at the boy. He was quite confused to say the least. He gulp and his eyes scanned over him slowly. Even in the slight, almost non-existent light given off my the stars and the far away street lights John could see that all was not well. The boy seemed to pale, to unresponsive. He could also feel something wet and sticky on the young man's clothes. John slowly pulled out his lighter and lit it. He held it just close enough to see what was on the cloth clenched his fist. Red...he saw red as he as the light shown upon the expensive looking fabric. It wasn't red ink. I wasn't red wine or anything similar to that. It was blood, pure and simply. Suddenly the limpness and general stiffness of the body made sense. The wide unseeing eye made so much sense now. John felt sick though his mind hadn't comprehended the full situation just yet.

His eyes went wide and he dropped the boy unceremoniously onto the ground, "Shit!"

"What's wrong John?" Heather sat up and looked at him worriedly. John was shaking and staring at his hands. His lips were quivering slightly. She looked at the boy laying just a few feet away and started to crawl towards him. "Did you knock him out?"

John's voice was heard moment's later. It was dry and it cracked, "Heath...Heather...stop...stay where you are...stay away from him...just...just get dressed and call 911, okay?"

She watched with a look of concern as he slowly knelt down and held two finger against the boys neck, "What? Why? He's just some peeping tom..."

"Well fuck..." John said quietly more to himself at first than to his girlfriend. He seemed sad as he slowly stood up...he turned to Heather, "You need to call 911...because this kid...he's dead Heather."

* * *

A/N- well this is certainly an interesting event. Looks like Bones and Booth are going to be called in for a job. If you want me to continue I want seven reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Red eyes and crosses

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own my favorite show in the whole entire world. If I could bye it I would but sadly I can not because I do not have the money. If there is some rich doctor or lawyer or just a millionaire in general out there who wants to buy me the rights then I'm all for it. So like I said...I don't know the precious show Bones but I truly truly wish I did.

Warning: mention of religion from the point of view of an atheist (you Christians out there...don't flame me...this is from Brennan's view points not mine), death and dead bodies (If you didn't suspect this then you've never seen Bones) and foreshadowing.

* * *

The Brimstone Bone

Chapter 1: Red eyes and crosses

(Bones pov)

Me and Booth were arguing as he drove us to the scene of another crime. It wasn't really that big of an argument but it was one that seemed to come up often enough to make an impression in my memory. Religion was the topic and we stood on two different sides. Booth believe in God, Satan, and though I had not asked whether he did or not I was sure he believed in demons as well. I myself only believed in logic and facts. Those were the real things. I did not believe in God or magic or anything similar. Heaven was created to comfort people when it came to death while hell was created by human's imaginations to prevent some wrong doings in the world. They were not real...none of it was real but Booth chose to believe differently.

I was fine with that really but more often then not he would question my own reason for not believing and thus a never ending argument was started. Sure we had long breaks in which the subject was never brought up. Weeks might go by without even a word about it but there was always a case...or a single moment that would revive it.

Finally the car stopped and I wanted to thank the universe. I opened my door quickly and walk out as fast as I could manage. I was tired, it was late, and I honestly didn't want to deal with the ideas of religion right now. The neighborhood was nice and the park was calm. I found it almost hard to believe that a murder had happened here. This was the type of place I'd love to live in if I ever decided to raise a family. Once I saw the taped off area however I knew that we were in the right place. I ducked under the tape as Booth caught up to me and flashed his badge at the people around us.

I knelt down and my eyes scanned over the body. There really wasn't much I could do here. This body had decomposed almost completely though certain attributes had survived. Such as the face. It was rather unusual. The face seemed to be completely intact save for a scratch here or there making it difficult to tell whom the young man may be. They couldn't have been dead for more then a month maybe less depending on certain conditions. I could see on the body was the horrible knife wound in the center of the chest. This was probably the cause of death. Upon further inspection I noticed that the knife was still still sticking out of the body slightly. The handle had a fine leather wrapped around it and the blade itself seemed to be made out of steel. The blood around it almost looked fresh. My gloved finger brushed against the visible blade and the red smeared startling me for a moment. I pulled my hand back slightly and looked at it. It...was fresh. The fine color and texture suggested it. I didn't know how that was possibly but I decided that I was going to find out once we got back to the lab.

While I was looking the body over I came across the unusual characteristics of the face. The eyes were wide open and dilated and the bright red hue caught my attention. The peculiar coloring suggested that he might be an albino...but no...that wasn't quite. The color was to pure and solid and his skin was pale not the usual pink tone that albinos usually had. I allowed one of the fingers on my clean hand to brush against the front of the eye hoping to displace any thing that might be there including a costume contact. Nothing...there was nothing there. I brushed my hand over the face and successfully closed the eyes. I stood up quietly and looked over at Booth.

"Age 17, Caucasian male," I said simply. It was all that I could have thought to say really. "If we want to know anymore then we'll just have to bring the body to the Jeffersonian...I'll call and wake up the others alright..."

With that I started walking back to the car. This place made me nervous for some reason. The body made me nervous. This whole case in only a few moments had managed to set me a bit on edge. I didn't know what was so different about it compared to the others but it just was. I was usually so calm during cases. Nothing could really get under my skin and cause me any true discomfort. This case however...was different somehow.

I opened the car door and sat down. The worry and nervousness seemed to ebb away slightly and I slowly calmed down. Booth approached the car and opened the driver side door. He stepped in and sat down as well. The look he gave me was one of concern.

"You okay Bones?"

I nodded slowly and tried to smile at him, "I'm fine...just a bit tired I guess."

"Good...you had worried for a moment," He smiled back at me and straighten a small cross hanging from the rear view mirror. The two of us drove away. The body would be brought to the Jeffersonian later in the day.

* * *

A/N- well I asked for reviews but I am not patient what so ever so I decided that I was going to post early. Hmmm...who is this boy that was found? What's wrong with his eyes? Why is Bones so nervous? It can't all be because of her tiredness...can it? Certainly not. If you want to find out more all you have to do is leave a review...in fact...I'll only ask for two reviews this time. I'm a bit desperate for opinions on this story. So ya...review. Please and thank you.


End file.
